Where are you?
by Ixcalia
Summary: Roxas is given another chance to live normally with Sora and the others. But he misses Axel so much...Axel is given another chance to live with a heart of his own. But he misses Roxas so much...What will they do to meet again? AkuRoku Soku Zemyx TerraVen
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kingdom Hearts story. Since playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, I've been obsessed with KH and with AxelXRoxas. This may have some spoilers from said game, so this is your ONLY WARNING!

Chapter 1:

Roxas smiled slightly at the feel of the waves gently lapping at his bare feet. Shortly after Sora and Riku had returned after defeating Xemnas, Namine and him had been separated from their others and given a chance to live normally.

Roxas glanced over at Riku and Sora who were currently sparring with one another. They had gotten together a few days ago, much to Kairi's annoyance, but she quickly got over in favor of being supportive of the two. Sora and Riku both looked like they were having fun, despite Sora's determined look as he swung his wooden blade at Riku, only to have the older boy dodge and counter.

Sora barely managed to avoid Riku's attack, but in his rush to get away, he fell backwards. Riku laughed openly at the younger boy's clumsiness.

"Okay you two! Let's just say Riku won today," Kairi called, trying to save Sora from anymore humiliation. Namine giggled behind her. Reluctantly, Sora agreed, but not before chucking a rock at Riku's head. He walked over and sat next to Roxas.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asked. Usually Roxas would join in on his and Riku's daily sparring session, but he had been keeping to himself all day.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Roxas nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees. Sora looked unsure, but Riku's arms pulling him into his lap made him forget for the moment. Roxas watched them for a moment before quickly looking away. Something about Riku made him thing of _him_. It was probably the arrogant smirk he always wore.

"Oh, look at the sunset!" Namine excitedly pointed out the sinking sun. It was a clear sunset, no clouds to block out its beauty. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the sun's red reflection stretching across the ocean and sky alike.

"_Bet you don't know why the sunsets red."_

Roxas flinched at the voice ringing through his head. "Axel," he whispered, not noticing the tears running down his face.

"Roxas?" Namine started, laying her hand on his shoulder. Roxas quickly jerked away, running away from the worried looking group. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think…he misses Axel," Sora mumbled sadly, placing his hand over his heart. They were no longer connected physically, but mentally and emotionally, they were still one.

"It wouldn't surprise me. They were best friends before Roxas forgot everything. And even after, think how hard Axel fought to get him back. He even betrayed the Organization," Riku pulled Sora closer and laid his chin on Sora's shoulder. "I guess I understand how Axel felt. Losing someone he loved and not knowing if he'd ever get him back or how he could go about doing it."

"But I thought Nobodies didn't have hearts. How could Axel love Roxas without a heart?" Sora asked.

"Roxas and I were different to begin with. Our others were still alive and still had their hearts, which affected us. It was like we had our own hearts. But with Axel, Roxas became his heart," Namine looked in the direction that Roxas had run.

"_He…was the only one I liked…He made me feel…like I had a heart."_

"That's right," Sora muttered, remembering Axel's last words to him. "Everything he did…was just his attempt to see Roxas one more time. And in the end…he didn't even get a chance to do that." Sora looked at the sand, thinking how lucky he was. "I can't help but feel that it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Sora. You were just doing what your heart told you was right. You couldn't have known that it was going to affect Roxas or Axel like that. Well, at the time you didn't even realize that Roxas was part of you or that Axel could actually _feel_." Kairi smiled down at Sora. "You did everything you could and you stopped Xemnas. Besides, Roxas doesn't blame you."

"I know," Sora sighed and looked out over the ocean. "If I could do anything to help Roxas, to bring Axel back to him, I would. I just wish I could find a way to help him…"

* * *

Roxas looked out the window of his room, tears running down his face. If Axel could only see him now…a sob escaped him at the very thought of the fiery redhead.

Roxas lived with Sora now. Sora's parents had willingly taken him in after the thrill of having Sora back had worn down. His mother had told him that if nothing else, they could just pass them off as twins. Him and Sora did look similar.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas reached his hand out, one of his keyblades appearing in his hand. Sora's birthday had been last week and they decided that it would be Roxas' as well since he didn't exactly have a known birthday. After receiving some normal gifts, Sora dragged Roxas away from everyone else and handed him a key chain to hook to his keyblade. It had been the Bond of Flame that Sora had received from Axel right before he died. Roxas had attached it to Oathkeeper without a second thought.

He didn't know why he bothered attaching it to his keyblade. It would have been more use to him attached to a necklace or something else that he could keep on him at all times. After all, it wasn't likely he'd ever have to use his keyblades again.

But his keyblades were a part of him, and having the Bond of Flame attached to one of them gave him the illusion that Axel too was a part of him. In his other hand, Roxas summoned Oblivion. Oblivion and Bond of Flame. Him and Axel.

"Roxas, could you get Sora for me? It's time for dinner!" Roxas quickly recalled his keyblades as Sora's mother knocked and opened the door. "Oh, are you okay? Your eyes look a little red."

"Um, yeah. My eyes have been bothering me all day. I think I have allergies," Sora's mom was about to protest his answer, but Roxas darted passed her. "I'll go get Sora! Be back in a few!"

Sora's mom sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I swear, those two are so similar, it's scary."

* * *

The sun had set. The moon was shining brightly overhead, the stars twinkling strongly alongside it. The stars. All the other worlds that had been saved and/or restored thanks to Sora. Roxas smiled slightly at that. At least his other had been good.

"Roxas. I'm ashamed of you," Roxas turned around in surprise, but no one was there. "You've had all the chances in the world to get rid of Sora and Riku both, but you've done nothing."

"Who's there?" Roxas demanded. A man stepped out of the shadows, one that Roxas recognized all too well. "Xemnas!" His keyblades appeared in his hands, ready for a fight. Anything to get his mind off of Axel.

"You've been mourning the loss of Axel. Do you not realize that he's no longer here because of Sora and Riku?" Xemnas backed away as Roxas swung Oblivion at him. "And yet, here you are. Living with the two who took Axel away from you." Xemnas let out a humorless laugh as Roxas cringed at the thought. "I don't know what's more despicable; this or the fact that a Nobody is trying to live as if he actually has a heart."

"Shut up! I know what happened!" Roxas lunged at Xemnas, wincing as on of Xemnas' Ethereal blades collided with his side, effectively stopping his attack. "It wasn't Sora or Riku's fault. If anyone's to blame, it's you!"

Roxas winced as a strange power suddenly flowed through him. He couldn't control his body, and it felt like he was burning. Without his permission, his body forced him to his knees.

"You're still just a Nobody. I have full control of you, Roxas. You're not strong enough to resist my powers." Roxas winced as a painful jolt went through his body. He couldn't move. His body was starting to feel heavy. Xemnas chuckled at the look of hopelessness; raising his blades above him to deliver what Roxas knew would be a deadly blow.

"_Roxas!"_

"Fire!" Roxas cried, the Bond of Flame blade appearing in his hand and firing a ball of fire at the former leader of the Organization. It hurt…it hurt so much to move…

Xemnas stumbled back as the ball of flame collided with his chest. "You still insist on fighting me?" He sent another jolt through Roxas' tired body.

"Ahh!" Roxas cried out in pain despite his best attempts to keep silent. His body was slowly becoming numb from the consistent pain.

"You're just a Nobody Roxas. You're nothing but a tool for my use; a tool for me to get what I want!" Xemnas grabbed Roxas' arm and yanked him up. "You will come back with me. You're going to help me rebuild."

"N-No…" Roxas gritted out. His body hurt so much. Why couldn't it just stop…

"Roxas!" Sora's voice rang through his head, and then he was falling. Arms grabbed hold of him just before he hit the ground. "Roxas? Roxas!" No…he was too tired to respond.

"The man's gone, Sora. Let's just get Roxas back to your house so he can rest," Riku insisted, picking Roxas up carefully. "His body's burning up. Whoever that man was, he obviously wasn't normal."

"Riku…that man was wearing the Organization robe, wasn't he?" Sora asked, looking down at the ground. Finally home and another threat may be lurking around. When would it end?

"Yeah. And if he was going after Roxas—"

"You don't think it was Xemnas, do you?" Sora clenched his fists tightly, awaiting Riku's answer. Neither of them got a good look at the man, but if anyone would know anything, it would be Riku.

"He did have the same weapons. I think its pretty safe to say that it was," Riku muttered thoughtfully. "But we'll talk about this later. Just act normal for now. No point in worrying your parents."

Sora nodded in understanding, opening the door so Riku could carry Roxas in. Sora's mother met them at the door, frowning when she saw Riku carrying Roxas up the stairs. "Sora, what happened to Roxas? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay. We found him on our way here. It looks like he fell down some steps," Sora lied, refusing to look his mother in the eye. He was a horrible liar. He only hoped his mother bought it for the moment.

"The poor dear. I hope he'll be okay," his mother sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Well, dinner's ready. Riku's welcome to stay if he wants."

"Thanks mom," Sora called after her, sitting on the couch. He couldn't believe that Xemnas might have come back. He growled angrily and slammed his fist against his knee. "How?!"

* * *

Riku carefully laid Roxas on his bed, removing his shirt to check for any injuries. Aside from a large bruise forming on his right side, he didn't see anything. Sighing, Riku turned away from the exhausted boy and crossed his arms thoughtfully. Xemnas was back? That just meant that Sora and Roxas, as well as everyone close to them, were in trouble.

He growled in frustration and put a hand to his head. He'd be damned if he let Xemnas get his hands on Sora! And he felt that he owed it to Roxas to keep him safe too. Roxas had become kind of a brother to Sora and he was a good listener when Riku needed someone to actually listen to him.

"I heard him." Riku turned around and looked at Roxas in surprise. He'd give the boy credit: he healed fast. "I heard him Riku."

"Heard who?" Riku asked. He watched as Roxas called out his Bond of Flame keyblade. Riku sighed heavily. "Axel?"

"Yeah. It was weird. Right when Xemnas was about to attack me, I heard Axel's voice calling my name. I felt strong for a minute, just long enough to fire off a quick attack, but then it was gone." Roxas examined the blade thoughtfully.

"Axel…you really care for him," Riku mumbled, sitting in a chair that sat in the corner of Roxas' room. He smirked when he noticed Roxas' face redden slightly. "Maybe even love?"

"I-I…" Roxas took a deep breath and turned away to hide his blush. He knew there was no hiding anything from Riku. He was just a perceptive person. "Yeah. Yeah, I love Axel. I really do love him. And I miss him." The blade vanished out of Roxas' hand as tears began to roll down his face. "It hurts just to think of him."

"I can only imagine how much it hurts to think that you'll never see the one you love again. But, you never know. Maybe he'll come back to you. Just hang in there," Riku stood up and patted Roxas on the back. "Now, how about we go eat dinner? You're probably hungry. And I'm pretty sure I saw Sora's mom put away some sea-salt ice cream when I came in earlier."

Roxas smiled brightly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Sea-salt ice cream was his favorite "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

"_Yeah. Yeah, I love Axel. I really do love him. And I miss him."_

Green eyes opened slowly as the all-so-familiar voice faded from his mind. "Roxas," Axel mumbled, sitting up in his bed. He had seen everything in his dream. "Did it really happen? Is Roxas…?" Axel laid his hand on his head tiredly.

After Axel had faded away, he woke up in Twilight Town. To his surprise, he had been found and taken in by none other than Demyx. The water-loving Nobody had awaken in the same place and had been trying his hardest to live a normal life. He had a job and had rented an apartment for himself. Of course, he still worked with his Sitar, but for now he was stuck working at a store.

Axel couldn't help but laugh. Demyx, of all people, taking care of him! Axel looked over as the front door opened. Demyx walked in tiredly, plopping down on the worn couch next to him.

"I know that look," Demyx mumbled, looking over at Axel. His eyes seemed distant, as if he were deep in thought. "Thinking of Roxas again?"

Axel sighed, closing his eyes and looking at Demyx again. "Actually, no. It was a dream this time."

"Oh, a dream, huh?" Demyx grinned suggestively. Axel scowled and lightly smacked the blonde in the head. "Ow!"

"Not that kind of dream! I saw Roxas, separated from Sora. Someone was attacking him. I think it was Xemnas, but—"

"Xemnas is gone dude! Sora and his friends got rid of him!" Demyx wrapped his arm around Axel. "Come on! I'm sure Roxas is fine. He's whole now. He has a heart of his own."

"So do we. We have hearts now and because of that, I can't help but miss Roxas. It's like he's haunting me," Axel laughed at the thought of it. Roxas haunting him?

Demyx sighed, a small smile on his lips. "I wish I could have a relationship like that with someone! It'd be great to fall in love with someone now that I have a heart again!"

Axel rolled his eyes at the naïve blonde. But he was right. It was great to be in love, even if he didn't know if the one he loved was okay or whether he was even around.

"Hey Demyx…I want to find him. Whether it's him or Sora. I need to see him again," Axel muttered, leaning back.

"But how do you suppose you do that? He could be in another world! We don't have the power to create portals anymore, so how would you find him?" Demyx asked. They had power over the elements they had before, but the power of darkness was no longer with them.

"I don't know," Axel admitted. "I don't know…"

Well…um…there's the first chapter. Review so that I know whether I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow..I got a good response out of this story so far…not really in the form of reviews. It was more in adding it to favorites and adding to story alert, but I'll take it!! Thanks!

Chapter 2:

School. One of the few things Roxas hated in his new life. He was dressed in the uncomfortable school uniform, his school bag slung over his shoulder nonchalantly. After yesterday, Sora and Riku didn't want him walking to school alone. Not that he planned to. He knew when he was beat. He just wasn't strong enough to face Xemnas on his own.

He glanced over at the rest of the group, noticing Namine looking at him before quickly turning her gaze away. Her sketchbook was in hand, a pencil skimming across the page in front of her. Uh-oh.

Namine had recently learned to draw much better. She could draw realistic scenes and portraits. In fact, Roxas didn't doubt that she had drawn each of them at least once.

Sighing, Roxas turned to look at her. "You're not…drawing me, are you?"

Namine gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Not exactly," she answered, turning back to her sketchpad. Roxas made an attempt to look over her shoulder to see, but she quickly hid it from view. "It's a surprise. You can't see it until it's done."

"Fine," Roxas muttered. They entered the school and went to their respective homerooms. Sora was the only one in his homeroom, but it was good enough. Luckily for Roxas, there was only one class the he had apart from everyone. Choir.

Yes, Roxas, former member of Organization XIII, wielder of, not one, but two keyblades, and the other half of Sora, the one who save all the worlds, had joined Choir! He had needed a class to fill his schedule and, believe it or not, he wasn't a bad singer. The teacher had made quite a few comments, at one point saying that he would make a soloist soon. Roxas laughed to himself quietly. He remembered the time that Axel had caught him singing…

_"Guess he's not coming today," Roxas muttered, watching his ice cream melt. He had been sitting on the clock tower for two hours now, waiting for Axel to show up. "I wonder if he got sent away again."_

_The lyrics of the song began to leave his mouth before he even knew what he was doing. Every time he had a mission in Twilight Town, he always found the same woman singing the same song. By now, he had memorized it and would usually mutter the words in the confines of his room._

_"Are you…singing?" Roxas immediately quieted, looking at Axel in embarrassment. "Never would have thought I'd hear Number XIII sing."_

_"S-Shut up!" Roxas stuttered, his face reddening slightly. Axel chuckled, taking his usual spot beside him and pulling out his own ice cream. They both stayed silent for a while._

_"It was nice," Axel mumbled, tossing his bare stick away._

_"What?" Roxas asked, his eyebrow rising in curiosity. "What was nice?"_

_"Your singing. You sing nice," Axel smirked as Roxas' face reddened again. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. You have a nice voice."_

_"Thanks," Roxas whispered, a small smile gracing his lips._

"Roxas, come on! It's time to go to gym," Sora insisted, shaking the other boy's arm. Roxas blinked, returning to the present for the moment. "Thinking about Axel again?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay," Roxas grinned to prove his point. "Besides, today is dodge ball, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked, following Roxas to the gymnasium.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll get put on different teams this time and I'll finally get a chance to take you out!" Roxas laughed and took off running as Sora swung a light punch in his direction.

"You wish!" Sora called, running after him.

* * *

This was fair…oh yeah. Roxas sighed heavily. There he stood on one side of the gymnasium. On the other side was none other than Riku and Sora, along with a few other stragglers.

"What was that about taking me out Roxas?" Sora taunted. Roxas snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Riku rolled his eyes at the two. Leave it to Sora and Roxas to turn a simple game into a major competition. Then again, he supposed he wasn't really one to talk. "Come on Roxas! What's a matter?"

Two balls suddenly buzzed by his head, taking out two of the kids that were standing behind him. The two girls whined quietly about being taken out and went to sit in the bleachers with the rest of the kids.

"Come one Roxas!" Kairi cheered, laughing when Sora scowled at her. Namine had sat out the entire class in favor of continuing her drawing.

"Whose side are you on Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi smiled at him and laughed.

"Actually, I was on Roxas' team. You were the one who took me out, remember?" Sora grinned sheepishly and turned back to Roxas.

"Oh, right," Sora muttered. Roxas had already 'reloaded' and was holding another two dodge balls in his hands. Him, Riku, and one other boy were left on his time. There was no way they could lose.

"Hey Riku! Catch!" Roxas tossed the ball up in the air. Riku shrugged, reaching up to catch the ball. Maybe Roxas was just giving up. Smirking, Roxas threw the other ball in his hand and nailed Riku in the stomach while he wasn't looking.

Riku cursed quietly, instinctively wrapping his arms around his gut. The ball that was still in the air bounced off his head, only to hit the other boy behind him in the face. Roxas laughed, quickly dodging when Sora threw a ball in his direction.

"That was such a simple-minded move…and I fell for it," Riku muttered, following the boy to the bleachers. He sat down next to Kairi and Namine, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"It was a good game Riku," Kairi reassured him. "But I wonder who's going win. Sora and Roxas are so similar. This could go on forever." They all looked down at the two halves as the stared each other down.

"You just going to stand there Sora?" Roxas taunted, watching as Sora snatched one of the nearby balls. Sora cocked his arm back, ready to throw…

The fire alarm suddenly went off, startling all the students. "This is NOT a drill! Everyone out now!" The principal demanded over the intercom. Some students could be heard screaming as they rushed out, the many footsteps of the students echoing through the building.

Riku jumped off the bleachers and grabbed Sora's arm. "Come on. We gotta hurry." Sora nodded and followed Riku.

"R-Roxas!" Sora called out, noticing the boy's stillness. "You can't just stand there! We have to hurry!" Roxas nodded slowly, reluctantly following after them. Something wasn't right…

A loud explosion sounded, the gymnasium wall collapsing inward. Riku pushed Sora down and covered him, making sure that he was okay before looking out towards Roxas. His keyblades were drawn, a Berserker standing in front of him with its weapon raised.

"A Nobody!" Sora growled, summoning out his Ultima Blade that he had synthesized during his previous travels. "That must be what's causing the problem!"

Riku nodded, his Way to the Dawn blade appearing. "This only proves it. Xemnas is still around and we're going to be stuck getting rid of him again."

Sora grimaced at that. He thought that he was home for good now…but he had all his friends now, safe and sound. Maybe things would be, dare he say it, easier. The Berserker swung its blade at Roxas, Roxas managing to defend himself, though he was pushed backwards some.

"We can help Roxas!" Sora called, moving to stand beside his other. Roxas nodded, smiling slightly.

"Interesting to fight together instead of against one another," he mumbled thoughtfully. Sora nodded in agreement, slashing at the Berserker. It hardly seemed fazed.

"We have to get rid of this thing before it hurts someone!" Riku demanded, managing to knock the Berserker off balance. Sora grinned and grabbed the Berserker's weapon, beginning to swing it at the Nobody to keep it from attacking.

While Sora ruthlessly attacked the Nobody, Roxas took his chance. He raised his keyblades, Oblivion and Bond of Flame, and lunged at the lesser Nobody. A swing to the left with Oblivion; a swing to the right with Bond of Flame. He raised both blades above his head and brought them down on the Berserker, finally destroying the dreaded thing.

"Well fought Roxas," The voice sent shivers down Roxas' spine. He looked towards the destroyed wall; Saix stared at him with the same blank expression that he always wore. "You will be coming back with me now."

"Yeah right!" Roxas growled, poising himself to fight. Xemnas was one thing, but he'd taken down Saix before. "Why would I go with you?"

"Leave Roxas alone! He's no good to the Organization now! He's not a Nobody anymore!" Sora yelled, getting ready to help defend his other. "How did you guys come back anyway?"

"You see, when you destroyed us, we never really disappeared. We were 'reborn' with hearts of our own. Though, some of us just couldn't forget our time in the Organization. And some of us aren't willing to let you go unpunished," Saix narrowed his eyes, his Claymore appearing behind him.

"Reborn…?" Roxas' blades disappeared and he stared at Saix in disbelief. "Then…Axel? Axel's still alive?"

"Yes, Axel's still very much alive," Saix held out his hand towards Roxas. "If you come with me, I will gladly take you to see him."

For a moment, Sora saw a flash of consideration cross Roxas' features, but it was quickly replaced with determination. "Don't listen to him Roxas! We'll find Axel ourselves if we have to!"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded in agreement, his weapons appearing once more. "Besides, Axel hated being in the Organization and I'm sure that hatred didn't lessen when he got a heart. I know he wouldn't have joined you again!"

"If that's what you think," Saix muttered, snapping his fingers. In that moment, Axel appeared, just as Roxas had last seen him. His Chakrams were drawn and he stared at Roxas with the same arrogant smirk that Roxas had grown to love.

"Come on Roxas! Come back with us!" Axel encouraged, holding his hand out to his younger friend. "I've really missed you Roxas."

"Axel…?" Roxas shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. No. No way! Axel wouldn't join the Organization again, would he? "Axel? Why are you with them? Why didn't you…try to live a normal life? Why didn't you try to be happy?!"

"Roxas?" Sora asked quietly. Who was he talking to? There was no one there, especially not Axel. "Roxas, what's wrong with you?"

"He can't hear you," Saix allowed a faint smirk to cross his lips. "When you destroyed us, we were all given a new, unique power. Whereas Xemnas can control his victims, I can create realistic illusions. Now, Roxas is stuck in my illusion. We were quite lucky that Roxas hasn't gained such a power yet. That's why we need him to come back with us. The power of the keyblades is strong on its own, but with the power that Roxas undoubtedly possesses, we will be unstoppable!"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Your illusion may be strong, but you don't have the power to keep it up forever. Roxas will see through it! He's stronger than you think, power or not."

Roxas couldn't hear them. All he could hear and see was Axel. All he wanted was to be with Axel, but to go back to the Organization? "Axel, why did you do it?"

"Face it Roxas! The only thing I know is the Organization. Besides, I knew that if I joined the Organization again, I'd have a better chance of seeing you again. With or without a heart, that's all I want," 'Axel' smiled and moved closer to Roxas. "Come on. I did all this just to find you. Don't make it a waste of time."

Roxas looked up at him, his eyes full of uncertainty. Axel sounded and looked so sincere. How could he say no? Ever so slowly, he lifted his hand to grab Axel's.

"That's it Roxas. Come with me and it'll be just like old times. Just me and you."

_"Don't listen to him! I will find you Roxas, but I'll never make you go back to them!"_

"Saix!" Roxas roared, lunging towards the older man. Saix let out a quiet growl, but disappeared into a portal before Roxas could land a blow. "Coward!" Roxas yelled after him.

"Roxas?" Riku mumbled, laying a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder. To his surprise, Roxas turned and clung to him, tears streaming down his face. He was reduced to nothing but sobs and tears.

* * *

Axel held his head, grinding his teeth angrily. A dream? No, this settled it. He was actually seeing what was happening to Roxas. Roxas was alive and not doing so well thanks to the Organization.

"I have to find him," Axel grumbled. Demyx sighed and shook his head. He had to wake Axel up after he started screaming about Roxas. It was actually…kind of scary. He seemed so distressed.

"Once again, how do you plan on doing that? We have no way to travel to different worlds," Demyx insisted. Axel shook his head. He refused to listen. There had to be a way.

"Well, how did Sora and his friends travel around? They couldn't open portals," Axel muttered, more to himself than Demyx.

"Oh! They traveled on that…Gummi…thingy. But I think that you can only get a ship like that from where ever Donald and Goofy came from. Disney Castle?" Demyx hummed and furrowed his brow worriedly. "Er, how determined are you to get to Roxas?"

"I'm about to go back to The World That Never Was and take care of Xemnas myself," Axel answered, laying his head in his hands. Demyx flinched. That's what he was afraid of.

"Well…I may know a way to get to Disney Castle without any ships needed. And if we can get there, maybe we can ask them to use one of their ships. I mean, Donald and Goofy saw you help Sora, right? They owe you one!" Demyx sighed heavily. Why was he doing this?

"How?" Axel looked at Demyx heatedly, his fingers twitching readily. Demyx rubbed the back of his head. "Demyx," he growled warningly.

"Well, I found a portal a while back that led there. I went in than left real quick, but there's a problem," Demyx ran a hand through his hair. "The portal is in The Castle That Never Was."

Well, there you go! Reviews are much appreciated! Only takes a minute if you're feeling kind!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You're positive there's a portal?" Axel asked, clenching his fists. Demyx nodded in answer. Great. The one possible way for him to find Roxas, and it was in The Castle That Never Was. It would be a dangerous gamble.

"If you really want to find Roxas, I can show you where the portal is," Demyx offered. Honestly, that was the last place he ever wanted to go. "I remember exactly where it was and—"

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me where it was and I'll find it myself. There's no point in getting you involved in this." Axel supposed he owed Demyx for all he did for him. He had taken him in when he found him and didn't even complain when Axel refused to help him pay for anything. Maybe he had started to form a friendship with the blonde.

"Hell no! I'm not gonna let you go alone! You know what Roxas would do to me if he came searching for you and found out that I let you go there alone and you never came back? He'd slaughter me!" Demyx laughed nervously at the very thought. "You know, after fighting Sora, I think I'm more afraid of him and Roxas than I am Xemnas and Saix."

Axel smirked. "So, you're coming with me?"

Demyx grinned. "Well, I guess it would be fun to travel to different worlds."

* * *

"You're positive?" Riku asked, watching as Roxas hooked the Bond of Flame key chain onto a chain. "You heard Axel? The _real_ Axel? You're sure it wasn't the illusion that Saix made up?"

"It wasn't the damned illusion," Roxas snapped, hooking the chain around his neck. "I heard Axel. And the only thing I'm absolutely _positive_ about, is that I hear him whenever I have the Bond of Flame blade." He hooked the Oathkeeper key chain back to its original place. It felt nice to have both of his original blades again.

"And just hearing him…you seemed stronger at that last minute," Sora looked at Roxas thoughtfully. "Maybe that's part of the 'power' that Saix was talking about. Maybe you get stronger when you're near the person you care about."

"I suppose it's possible," Riku mumbled thoughtfully, hooking the chain around Roxas' neck. "Or maybe it's Axel's power. You know, calling out to Roxas from where ever he is."

"So, what are you gonna do Roxas?" Namine asked. Roxas looked away from everyone. What could he do?

"I don't know." He turned began to walk away from them, heading towards the island that they all usually went after school or on weekends. Behind him, he could hear Riku stopping Sora from following. He'd have to thank him later.

Here he was on the island, but now what? Roxas lay back on the sand and closed his eyes. He just needed a chance to relax; a chance to think with no distractions. Then again…he was asleep within minutes.

"_Axel?" Roxas glanced at the red head._

"_Hmm?"_

"_What would you do…if I left?" Roxas asked, quickly looking away when green eyes shot up to stare at him._

"_I'd probably be sent by the others to get you and bring you back," Axel joked, but rubbed the back of his head nervously. What answer was the younger Nobody looking for?_

"_Well, yeah, but what would _you_ do?" Axel sighed and looked out at the sunset. It was always a beautiful view from the tower._

"_I'd probably still go after you. Whether the Organization ordered me to or not." Roxas seemed confused by his answer._

"_Why? If Nobodies can't feel and have no heart, why would you care enough to come after me? Wouldn't if just be more work for you?" Axel hummed quietly and lay back, closing his eyes as if he were relaxed. Actually, he was kind of distressed by the boy's questions. Was he thinking about leaving?_

_"I suppose it would be," Axel started, thinking over his answer carefully. "But, heart or no heart, we're still friends, aren't we?" Roxas seemed thoughtful, but slowly nodded. "Well then, of course I'd look for you! Wouldn't want to lose the only friend I have." At that, Roxas smiled his first true smile._

"_I'm glad."_

_* * **SPOILERS****(1)_

_Something wasn't right. This was a dream of memories, but he didn't remember this happening. Damn, his head hurt._

_There he stood if front of the Mansion in Twilight Town, Keyblade drawn. He was wearing the robes from the Organization, so it was before he'd lost his memory. And across from him, Axel stepped out of a portal._

"_Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel muttered, a look of…sadness on his face? Frustration? Roxas only ever recalled seeing Axel upset like that when he finally realized that Roxas did forget him. Slowly, Axel began to approach him._

"_Axel," Roxas was so confused. His voice sounded so unfamiliar to him. What was going on?_

"_Xion," Axel began. Xion? Who was that? The name…sounded familiar, but… "What are you gonna do?"_

"_I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong." No, this wasn't him. This was someone else. But why did he feel that, in a way, this was him?_

"_Well, to be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning." Axel mumbled, shaking his head slowly. "But you know, it still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks." Axel clenched his fist, refusing to meet his, no, Xion's gaze._

"_It's for the good of everyone." He, no, Xion looked to the ground sadly. _

"_But how do you know that?" Axel growled. He seemed so frustrated. Roxas just wanted to reach out to him, but he couldn't. "Everybody thinks their right…"_

"_This is right."_

"_They're gonna destroy you!" Axel yelled, flinching when Roxas, no, Xion summoned the Keyblade, ready to fight._

"_Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise." Xion mumbled. Roxas shook his head. No! He didn't want to fight Axel! He couldn't! He could feel tears burning in his eyes._

"_What's your problem?" Axel was breaking. Roxas could see it. And seeing Axel break…it broke Roxas too. "You both…think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it." Both? Did he mean…both him and Xion? "Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!" His Chakrams appeared in a flurry of flames._

_Roxas felt tears running down his face. The desperation, the sadness, the anger. All of it was on Axel's face, and he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. It wasn't fair!_

_Then the fight was on._

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. It was already dark. Had he really slept that long? Sighing, Roxas wiped the tears from his face, the dream slowly piecing back together in his mind.

_"But I'll always be there to bring you back!"_

Roxas flinched. Axel's voice had sounded so harsh…but it wasn't directed at him, right? The statement had been completely true though. Even though the Organization had originally made the orders to retrieve him, Axel did so on his own initiative. Axel knew he wouldn't remember him; he knew that it might be completely hopeless. But Axel still tried to bring him back. Not to the Organization. Axel tried to bring Roxas back to him.

A small smile found its way to Roxas' face. He felt so silly. There were so many times he had told himself that Axel didn't care. Axel didn't love him. Axel didn't have a heart. Maybe it was his own lack of a heart that blinded him from the truth.

"Sorry to bother you. I was starting to worry," Roxas looked over and was met by Namine's smile. "I can leave if you want me to."

"No, its okay," he smiled back and allowed her to sit next to him. "I didn't mean to worry you. I accidentally fell asleep and just woke up."

"Was it another dream?"

"Huh?" Roxas cocked his head at the question.

"Sora told us that you've been having dreams lately, usually memories about Axel. Is that what woke you up?" she smiled sadly when Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, but the one was so strange. I wasn't me in the dream. Axel called me Xion, I think. They were fighting; arguing about something. Axel was so upset." Roxas sighed and glanced at Namine. "Do you know anything about someone named Xion?"

"I think, because of my powers as a Nobody, I'm the only one who didn't forget. Xion was close to you and Axel. She could use the Keyblade like you, but she wasn't really a Nobody like everyone was led to believe. Xion was created to be like you. Originally, she had no face, but when she started getting close to you, everything changed," Namine paused so that Roxas could allow the explanation to sink in.

"So, I knew her?" Roxas asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes. Through you, Xion began to take Sora's memories away so that I couldn't piece them back together. Of course, neither of you realized what was happening. Soon, Xion's face changed to look like Kairi's. But Xion met with Riku and understood that she needed to become one with you. Originally, she wanted to take you back to Sora as well, but she couldn't defeat you." Roxas stared down at the sand, desperation lining his face.

"I really wish I could remember," he muttered. Namine shook her head slightly.

"Maybe Xion wants you to remember. Maybe she was the one who showed you that dream," Namine grabbed her sketchpad and tore a sheet out of it. She held it out to him. "Here. I made this for you."

Roxas took the picture from her and examined it carefully. It was a detailed drawing of him and Axel sitting on the Twilight Tower, eating ice cream. So that's why she was looking at him earlier.

"I drew Axel as I remembered him, so it may not be perfect." Roxas shook his head and smiled.

"No, its perfect. In fact, I've decided," he stood up, the picture still in hand, and looked out at the ocean.

"Decided what?" Namine asked, standing up with him. Roxas just gave her an excited grin and began to run back towards town. "Roxas!" she called, a hand reaching out to him, but it fell back to her side. She guessed there was no stopping him.

Roxas ran into the house, panting heavily. Sora's mother looked at him worriedly. "Dear, take a break. You're going to kill yourself."

"N-No time," he panted. "Where's Sora?"

"He's upstairs with Riku—"

"Thanks!" he called, already running up the steps. He slammed the door to Sora's room open without knocking.

"Wha…?" Sora turned to look at him curiously. Him and Riku were watching a movie, Sora laying his head in Riku's lap and holding onto one of his hands tightly. "Can't you knock?"

Roxas shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm going to find Axel."

* * *

Demyx followed after Axel, looking around the lab curiously. "This place is creepy," he muttered. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Axel called, pushing open the door that led to the room where him and Roxas had last met. Where they had fought for the final time. "Look," he pointed at the green, glowing portal that would lead them back to The World That Never Was. "That's it. Let's go."

His resolve was crumbling. Demyx quivered slightly at the very thought of being back in that place. "Maybe there's another WAHH!" he screamed as he was pushed head first into the thing.

Axel smirked and followed after him. If a little shove was all it took to keep the blonde going, so be it.

On the other side, Demyx slowly stood up, rubbing his sore nose. "Dammit Axel!" he whined. He blinked as he felt rain suddenly hitting his face. "Ugh, does it ever stop raining here?"

"Why would it? I for one think it's a perfect setting for this world. Probably why Xemnas chose it in the first place," Axel mumbled, looking around bitterly. "Now lead me to this portal so we can get out of here. But be quiet, just in case."

Demyx nodded and went to take a step forward, but just like that they were surrounded. "I didn't do it; I swear!" Demyx held his hands up defensively when Axel scowled. Dusks were slowly creeping closer to the two.

"Forget about it. Just fight!" Axel hissed, his Chakrams already taking out two of the Nobodies.

**There is the third chapter. I really like reviews too. So, thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter, and sorry it took me so long!**

**(1) If you want to see a video of the scene that was in Roxas' dream, here's the site. KH13 dot com/videos/daysengcut_ 19 dot php Of course, no spaces and actual (.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

One class down, one almost done, and two more to go until my break! And then, I can write as much as I want! Yay!!! Anyway, thanks for reviews! By the way…**IMPORTANT**: I need opinions…I'm thinking about putting Zexion in here later, but should I make a ZexionXDemyx pairing? Votes would be appreciated!

Chapter 4:

Demyx sighed tiredly. The Dusks had been cleared away (more in part to Axel than Demyx) and they were making their way to the castle. From the time Demyx was defeated by Sora and obtained a heart, he hadn't really practiced fighting any. Who would have thought he needed to? He was never much of a fighter to begin with.

Axel took a deep, steadying breath and looked up to the doors that would lead them into the castle. "Ready?" he asked, looking at Demyx. The blonde hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Here we go."

"I just hope we don't run into anyone. Let's try to hurry," Demyx followed the red head and, together, they began to run through the familiar hallways, Demyx leading the way to the portal that would put Axel one step closer to finding Roxas.

"It seems so empty," Axel commented, looking around as they ran. "So where is this portal? What room?"

"The Proof of Existence; you know, the room where Luxord usually hung out?" Axel nodded, cursing quietly. Why did it have to be so far? "Um, why haven't we run into anymore Nobodies? They used to be everywhere through here."

"Well, either they're gone because of Sora, or Xemnas knows we're here and is just playing with us." Demyx swallowed nervously. If Xemnas knew, they were screwed. They couldn't take him, even together. "So hurry your ass up!"

"R-Right," he muttered. He looked up, a smile lighting his face. "Right pass here! We're almost there!" Passing through Naught's Skyway, they cautiously passes the doorway that led to their destination.

"Where is it? I don't see anything," Axel grumbled. He was getting anxious. Finding Roxas was exciting, but he had to live through here to make it to him.

"Calm down. It's over here," Demyx motioned for him to follow and reached to the floor. He pulled a loose tile up, then another, and another, until a large, white light was open to them. "This is it. It leads right to Disney Castle."

"Number eight and number nine; welcome home," Demyx tensed at the voice and turned slowly to meet none other than number one. "I must admit, I never thought the two of you would return willingly."

"Nah, we're just passing through," Axel narrowed his eyes. "So just run along and leave us be."

"Such disrespect, number 8. Is that any way to treat your superior?" Xemnas chuckled at Axel's angry expression.

"What the fuck ever. You're not our 'superior' anymore. And by the way, you stay away from Roxas, or I swear—"

"You'll do what? I can find Roxas much quicker than you, and I know how to use my powers. Neither you nor Roxas, or even Demyx know how to use the new powers you were given," he gave a smug smirk. "I could always show you."

"No thanks," Demyx mumbled nervously. "Uh, I mean, we'd rather not be in the Organization again and…yeah."

Axel rolled his eyes at the naïve boy and shoved him forward into the portal. Better to get away while they could, and if Xemnas did attack, at least Demyx would be safe for the moment. Demyx let out a startle cry and disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Axel and Xemnas alone.

"Why stay behind? I don't need either of you yet; besides, once I get Roxas, I have no doubt that you'll come back with me. It will only be a matter of time. So, you'd better hurry Axel." With that, Xemnas disappeared into the dark portal that had materialized behind him.

"Bastard," the read head hissed before jumping into the portal after Demyx.

* * *

"Come one Roxas! Think about this for a minute. What would we tell our parents; what about Kairi and Namine; what about—"

"Sora, I never said you and Riku had to go. So you and Riku can stay here to watch Kairi and Namine and tell your mom something. But I have to go."

"But you don't even know how to fly the gummi ship and it's too dangerous for you to go alone." Hidden away on the island they played on was a gummi ship that Sora had made before he returned home. Mickey, Goofy, and Donald had left it with him to travel on so that he could visit his friends in other worlds.

"Make up your mind!" Roxas sighed and looked at the brunette. "I'm going to find Axel, with or without you guys. Whether you go or not is really your decision; it's your choice. Just hurry up."

Sora looked at Riku, desperate for help, but Riku shrugged and looked away. Oh yes; so helpful. "Roxas, I understand that you want to find him, but you definitely can't to alone. But then Kairi and Namine will be left alone. What if Xemnas tries to use them against us? And what will me and Riku tell our parents?"

"Well," Roxas frowned and looked away thoughtfully. "I don't know what we could do to keep Kairi and Namine safe, but you could tell your parents we went of a trip for school."

"But the school was destroyed," Riku pointed out, crossing his arms.

"So? The school doesn't have to be intact for us to go on a trip. If we can just convince Kairi and Namine to act as if we're on the trip, things will be fine."

"What if our parents try to call the school? The school won't know about any trip." Roxas sighed in defeat; before a devious smiled made it's way onto his face. Riku grimaced. "What's that look for?"

"Um, I need to talk to Namine," he mumbled, running away before the two could catch what he was doing.

"Roxas, don't you dare!" Riku yelled, running after the younger boy. "It's too dangerous!"

"It's just one little memory! It won't hurt anything!" he called back, continuing to run from the silver haired boy. Riku sighed and stopped chasing after him. He supposed it wasn't anything too bad; it was just adding in one little memory.

After making his way back to the main land, Roxas ran to a little shop in the center of town that Namine worked in. The owner of the shop, a friend of Sora's mother, had taken her in once she had become her own person.

"Namine?" he called. A crash could be heard from the back, followed by a startled squeak. Finally, the girl peeked out and smiled.

"R-Roxas. You scared me," she laughed quietly and stepped out. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Roxas smiled and sat on the counter. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Good. I need you to use your powers to make the teachers believe there was a trip that me, Sora and Riku went on; their parents too." Namine looked at him in confusion, a frown marring her face.

"A trip? Where are you going?" Roxas sighed.

"To find Axel. Can you do it?"

"You know I don't like using my powers to change people's memories, but I suppose it's a minor enough thing. I can do it," Namine smiled when Roxas gave her and excited grin. It was when Roxas was happy that you could see the resemblance to Sora; the same, silly grin.

"Thanks Namine. I guess we can wait until tomorrow thought; it's getting late." Namine nodded in agreement.

"You should get the proper supplies and plenty of rest. Who knows how long it's going to take for you to find him."

* * *

Roxas stared up at the ceiling, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he was too excited! It was only a matter of time until he was able to see Axel again. Of course, there was the threat of Xemnas and the Organization. Speaking of which, he wondered who all went back to the Organization. There were a few he figured, but some…

Obviously Xemnas and Saix were there. He had a feeling that Vexen and Zexion would go back; he wasn't sure about Lexaeus. The overly large man had always been so quiet. Larxene and Marluxia probably wouldn't even be bothered with. Axel had told him that the two had tried to betray the organization at Castle Oblivion. And Demyx…yeah right. Xaldin and Xigbar would definitely return. They were some of the founding members after all. Then there was Luxord. It was just a game to him; he could go either way. Finally, there was Axel. But Roxas knew better. He would never go back to them if he could help it.

A big yawn escaped him. He was going to fall asleep, whether he wanted to or not! With an exasperated sigh, he clenched his eyes shut and fell asleep a few long minutes later.

***Major Spoilers***

_Images were flashing through his head. They weren't there long enough for him to see, and yet he memorized each of them. Precious memories of the time he first met number IX, their first few missions together, her finally speaking. Soon after, he learned that she could use the Keyblade too. While Axel was gone, he had invited her up to the clock tower and given her sea-salt ice cream and they had become friends. Once Axel was back, she had disappeared, but him and Axel had saved her. He helped her on missions when she could no longer summon her Keyblade, even going so far as giving Xion his Keyblade while he had to fight with a stick._

_Axel, Xion, and him had become best friends, meeting up everyday to have ice cream together and just talk about their days. It had been fun times, but everything changed when Xion disappeared again. She decided she would help Riku get Sora back…they had fought…he had won…_

_The memories began to slowly fade, as if attaching themselves to the memories he already had. Part of the reason he had questioned his existence and why he held the Keyblade; why he left Axel. It had been because of Xion. But he couldn't be mad. She couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault._

"_My head hurts," he whispered, holding his head in his hands. "Xion, it's like Namine said, isn't it? You're still here, with me, aren't you?"_

_It was hazy at first, but slowly, Xion appeared before him just as he remembered her. She was still in the Organization robe, but it didn't matter. Roxas knew that she wouldn't want to be part of them again._

"_It's about time you remembered! I've been trying to get through to you for weeks now," she smiled excitedly._

"_Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to forget in the first place. I tried my hardest to remember, but…" he trailed off sadly._

"_It's okay Roxas. I knew that you'd forget me and I thought it'd be for the best. But it doesn't matter now. You're going to look for Axel, right?"_

"_Yeah. Sora, Riku, and I are leaving tomorrow." Xion nodded in understanding._

"_I'm glad, but I want to help somehow. I feel like I owe it to you and Axel." Roxas looked at her, confusion plain on his face._

"_How will you do that? You're not exactly—"_

"_You'll find out when you wake up."_

* * *

Roxas groaned tiredly, the alarm by his head going off. Sora, Riku, and him had agreed that they would leave at five so that there would be no interference by their parents, so Roxas had set his clock for four-thirty. He reached over to shut the alarm off, but a weight on his chest made him freeze. That wasn't right…

He turned the light on his stand on and looked down, black hair meeting his eyes. "What the hell!?" he cried, trying to roll away, but only succeeding in knocking himself and the stranger off the bed.

"Ow!" the person groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"X-Xion!" Roxas stuttered. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you. You were just kind of…there."

Xion giggled at her friend's confused state. "It's okay. Now, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Roxas stood, grabbed some clothes, and ran into the bathroom to shower and change.

"Roxas, are you r—" Sora stared down at Xion in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked. Xion sighed and looked towards the bathroom door.

"I guess I have some time to explain."

* * *

They all met on the island, Namine and Kairi waiting to see them off. Riku had already remembered Xion (saving another explanation) and Sora had been well informed by the time Roxas had finished showering.

Kairi looked at Xion curiously, but didn't ask. "So, you guys are going now?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll be back. Just…keep yourself safe. You too Namine," Namine nodded slowly and looked at Kairi. There really wasn't much they could do.

"That's what I can do!" Xion smiled and moved to stand beside Namine. "Roxas, I can stay here and keep Kairi and Namine safe." She summoned her Keyblade to prove her point.

Roxas frowned and summoned his two Keyblades. "I don't understand. I thought this one was yours," he mumbled, moving Oathkeeper to emphasize.

"It's yours now. I have a new one," Xion looked at her Kingdom Key. "Maybe it's part of being reborn." Roxas only nodded.

"Okay, but be careful." Roxas, Riku, and Sora looked at one another and nodded. They began to climb into the gummi ship.

"We'll see you later," Sora called to all of them, waving slowly. Here he was, leaving his home again. Roxas and Riku followed suit.

"We know you will." Kairi smiled.

"Stay safe." Namine waved back.

"Good luck." Xion nodded to Roxas reassuringly.

With that, the three girls stepped back as the top of the gummi ship closed and it began to lift into the air. They all watched until it was completely out of sight, and even after the sun had risen.

Well, there's chapter four. Hope you enjoy. **Don't forget to cast your vote for the pairing up top. Should I make ZexionXDemyx?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe…yeah, I'm thinking the ZexionXDemyx pairing is definitely in…thanks for voting everyone! And, of course, thanks for the reviews! **There will be a surprise in this story, so watch out for it! And be sure to vote for the pairing I put at the end!!!**

Chapter 5:

"Sooo, where are we?" Roxas asked, looking around the area they had landed in. Sora seemed thoughtful for a minute, putting a hand to his chin.

"I think we're in Radiant Garden; this is where Leon and the others are!" Radiant Garden looked only slightly different, no heartless running around and repairs going good. It seemed like things were going good for the inhabitants.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" an excited voice called. Sora grinned and gave the girl a wave.

"Yuffie! Hey!" Said girl walked up to the three boys, a childish grin on her face. "Everything seems pretty quiet around here."

"Yeah; we rarely see any Heartless running around here anymore. So, did you trade out Goofy and Donald out for these two?" she joked, looking Riku and Roxas over in amusement. "Hey Riku. Nice to see you again. And…er…" she looked Roxas over again and hummed curiously.

"Oh, this is Roxas; it's a long story, but he used to be a Nobody," Yuffie gave the blond a suspicious look.

"Used to be, huh?" Roxas completely ignored her, turning in circles to examine his surroundings curiously. He had never been in this world before and yet it seemed so familiar. His blue eyes blinked and he shook his head; it was probably from being part of Sora.

"Um," Roxas turned to Yuffie, his eyes staring at the ground uncomfortably. She was still examining him closely. "Have you seen a red head running around here somewhere? His hair's long and spiky and he has these weapons called Chakrams."

Finally, Yuffie stopped staring at the poor blond and looked to the sky thoughtfully. "Nope. It doesn't ring any bells." Roxas lowered his head in disappointment, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Come on Roxas. You can't expect him to be in the first world we go to," Riku comforted, laying a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Anyway, just because Yuffie hasn't seen him, doesn't mean he's not here."

The previous Nobody nodded in agreement, giving the other two key bearers a quick grin before running towards the next area. Riku scowled and ran after the over-eager boy; couldn't leave him alone to get attacked by God knows what. Yuffie and Sora were left staring after the two.

"Uh, s-sorry about that," Sora laughed. "I guess they'll be okay together. How about I explain everything to you, Leon, and the others?" Yuffie nodded her head and nudged her head in the direction Roxas and Riku had run.

"As always, everyone's at Merlin's. Come on!" Sora nodded and followed after the raven-haired girl.

* * *

"So, only part of the Organization you fought is back together? And those who aren't are probably being hunted down by the Organization?" Leon asked the brunette, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep. Roxas used to be one of them which is why they're going after him. But our main concern is finding Axel; he was Roxas' friend in the Organization," Sora finished explaining, sipping at the hot chocolate that Aerith had so kindly given him. According to her, it was winter which surprised Sora. On his island, it was almost summer.

"And all the Nobodies in the Organization that you defeated were given hearts of their own?" Aerith asked in her soft voice. Sora nodded. "Then why would they want to join the Organization again instead of living out a normal life? Wasn't it their previous goal to simply obtain hearts of their own?"

"Yeah, but I imagine there were some of them who wanted something more from Kingdom Hearts, though I don't really know what. All I know is that they're a lot stronger than they were before," Sora muttered, setting his mug aside. Nearly an hour had passed and Roxas and Riku had yet to return.

"This boy, Roxas; all he wants is to find a 'friend'?" Aerith smiled when Sora's eyes widened. He didn't know why, but his face was beginning to turn red. Maybe it was just a reaction from Roxas?

"Okay, I admit Roxas is in love with Axel," he mumbled embarrassedly, turning away from the amused eyes staring at him. "We couldn't say no with the way he's been acting either. Roxas has been so depressed lately."

"I can only imagine," Leon smirked, pushing off the wall. "We'll be happy to tell this Axel that he's being looked for if we see him. But until then, I don't know how we can really help."

"It's okay," Sora leaned back in his seat and smiled slightly. "We'll find him ourselves. We always do."

* * *

"Roxas, you've looked everywhere. Axel's obviously not here," Riku sighed as the blond shook his head stubbornly and continue on his way. Roxas looked around the Bailey and frowned. There was that familiar feeling again. "Come on. Let's go find Sora." Nodding, Roxas turned to follow the silver-haired boy.

On a ledge nearby, a man stared down at the two, his blue eyes wide with wonder as he watched Roxas' every movement. "Ven,"(1) he whispered quietly, eyes narrowing slightly. His brown hair ruffled slightly as a breeze blew by. "You look so much like him, and yet…why are you still sleeping Ven?"

"It does look like him, doesn't it?" a girl with silver-blue hair asked, sitting beside her companion solemnly. "Do you think he'll ever wake up Terra?" Terra nodded his head slightly, a frown marring his features.

"Sometime soon. I think it would be best if we keep an eye on these boys Aqua; they may need our help eventually," Aqua nodded in agreement, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You're really worried for Ven, aren't you?" she asked in a whisper. Terra hummed, and turned away from her. "It's okay. I am too."

Down below, Roxas looked around, eyes narrowed irritably. "Riku? Do you hear something?" he asked, his keyblades forming in his hands. Said boy turned as well, listening closely, before shrugging.

"I don't hear anything; you're paranoid," he smirked when Roxas sent a glare in his direction. "You go ahead and take your time in here. I'm going to find Sora." With that, he stepped out of the Bailey and began to make his way towards Merlin's house. He had been here once before with Sora after they had defeated Xemnas, so he knew his way around well enough.

Roxas sighed and looked out one of the openings in the wall that overlooked part of Radiant Garden. He didn't really know what it had looked like before, but from what he could see, repairs seemed to be going really good. There were flowers planted, as well as some trees, and the grass was starting to grow giving the land a more flourished look. But there was still that feeling…

A pebble bounced from one of the ledges and clanked against the stone floor behind him. "Okay, who's there?" he snapped, turning around with his keyblades at his sides. Of course, there was no answer. "I know you're here. I can…feel it." He seemed confused by his own words and shook his head. Why did the weird stuff always happen to him?

On one of the upper ledges, he noticed two shadows move, but it was too dark to make them out. "Who are you?" he asked his voice calmer this time. Whoever they were, they didn't seem threatening; if they had been, they would have attacked him when he wasn't looking, right? "Look, I won't attack. Just tell me who you are and stop creeping around like that."

Aqua looked over to Terra who seemed thoughtful. Would it really hurt if they showed themselves to the worried boy? If they did, maybe it would spark something that would speed up Ven's awakening.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Terra finally answered, jumping off the ledge and landing in front of Roxas with Aqua close behind. The blond took a nervous step back, looking at the two of them suspiciously. "We're not here to fight. We're just looking for a friend."

Roxas frowned and lowered his head as he thought of Axel. "You too?" he asked quietly, a sad sigh escaping his parted lips. "I'm looking for someone too; I just don't know if I'll find him before something bad happens to one of us."

"That attitude certainly won't help you," Aqua smiled at the boy with such a familiar face. Whereas this boy had Ven's appearance, he had an opposite personality. It was the brunette that was most like they're fellow apprentice. Blue eyes stared at her questioningly and she laid a steady hand on his shoulder. "If you're already giving up, it'll just make it easier for those who are trying to keep you separated. You don't want that, do you?" Roxas shook his head slowly. "Good. So, what's your name?"

"Uh, Roxas. And yours?" Terra seemed to flinch at the name, a thoughtful look coming to his face.

"I'm Aqua and this is Terra," she introduced. "It was nice meeting you, but we have to get back to searching for our friend. Good luck with your own search."

"You too," Roxas murmured, watching as the two left in the opposite direction he had come. He suddenly felt a pull at his heart. He felt the need to stop the two of them, but pushed it aside for the moment. With a renewed vigor, he turned to track down Riku and Sora, ready to continue his search.

Terra and Aqua watched him leave from behind the opposite corner. "He doesn't remember anything," Terra muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He seems rash; we're already making progress if he didn't attack us as soon as he saw us," she reassured, patting the older man on the back. "Don't worry Terra. We'll get him back."

* * *

Demyx groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head where he had hit it off of something or another after Axel had all but thrown him into the portal. He looked around with a grin; his plan had worked! They were in Disney Castle! Axel soon appeared next to him, landing much more gracefully than he had.

"This is Disney Castle?" the red head asked. Demyx nodded excitedly and pointed towards a small door in a corner of the garden that would lead inside the castle walls. "Demyx, I doubt they'd let us in that easily."

He soon found himself proven wrong as he and Demyx walked through the hallways of the castle. There weren't any habitants they noticed, except for a few walking mops, but none of them made any attempt to stop them. Axel suddenly felt hopeful as they made it to the large double doors that would undoubtedly lead to the throne room.

Before Demyx could knock, the doors opened and an all too familiar duck ushered the two of the in before they could say a word. "You majesty! They're here," Donald called, pushing the visitors towards the throne in the back of the room. Mickey immediately stood and approached the two.

"Gawrsh, I never imagined that the visitors that Master Yen Sid mentioned would be you two," Goofy commented, standing beside Mickey and Goofy.

"We were mentioned?" Axel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Well, that would make things a lot easier than he expected.

"Yep. Master Yen Sid told us that two previous wielders of darkness would come to us, but they would only be seeking help. Is that right?" Mickey asked. Axel and Demyx both nodded. "Okay then. What do you need?"

"I'm looking for Roxas," Axel answered, letting his eyes slip closed. He couldn't wait to just find the little blond. "But to find him, I'll need some means of transportation so I can travel to different worlds."

"Roxas?" Goofy asked, looking at Donald curiously. "Wasn't that the name of Sora's Nobody?"

"Uh-huh," the duck nodded, ruffling his feathers. "But what do you two want with him?"

"I just want to see him," the red head mumbled sincerely. Mickey watched him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay. You can use one of the Gummi Ships. But since you don't know how to fly it, you can just use the auto pilot; Chip and Dale will get you to every world you need to search," Mickey walked passed the two and went to the door. "Follow me and I'll take you to the Gummi Chamber. Then you can be on your way."

Axel nodded, a half smile on his face. "Thanks," he murmured, following after the little mouse. Demyx whooped and patted Axel on the back with a quick "Congrats!" before scampering after the two. Donald and Goofy shared a look before running after the unlikely troop.

"Here we are!" Mickey announced, going over to speak with Chip and Dale about the preparations.

"Dude, you're finally gonna be able to find Roxas!" Demyx grinned. Axel chuckled and ruffled the water-lover's hair.

"Yeah, and I have to admit, it's all thanks to you." Finally, Demyx got the credit he deserved! Finally Mickey walked back over to them.

"Everything's ready to go!" The two nodded and boarded the ship, making themselves comfortable. "There aren't that many heartless anymore, but if you need to fight them while in the Gummi Ship, Chip and Dale will explain it. Good luck!"

Axel gave them a quick salute as the ship began to tremble, signaling it was ready to leave. He could see Mickey, and even Donald and Goofy waving to them right before the ship fell through an opening below it, and finally blasting off.

Yay! Axel and Demyx are finally on their way! But, anyway…**VOTE: Would you like to see a TerraXVen pairing? Tell me what you think please!!!**

1) For those of you who don't know, Ven is a character in the upcoming game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. The game takes place ten years prior to the rest of the KH games, and Ven looks just like Roxas! It's a game for the PSP and will hopefully come out sometime next year…I hope…Terra and Aqua are also from the game and

I've been obsessed with looking at pics and info from that game, so I just couldn't resist putting the characters in. There isn't much known about their personalities, unfortunately, so don't expect me to get the characters right. It's just to keep the story fresh and interesting!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, that was three votes for TerraXVen and none against it so…yeah, I guess I'm good to go. Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it!

To **RoxasxAisu4ever**: Well, Birth by Sleep hasn't come out yet, unfortunately. The newest KH game that's been released was Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days for the Nintendo DS, which is probably the one you saw. But when I looked at the Wikipedia page for Birth by Sleep, it said that the US version is set for release in Spring of 2010, though I don't know if that's true considering the Japanese version is being released in January. Oh, and I'm not sure if they're considering Birth by Sleep to be the same as KH3 or not. Sorry…-_-; Hope that clears up some confusion!

Chapter 6:

"Where did those chipmunks send us? Traverse Town?" Axel asked, stepping further into town. He felt a few rain drops hit his face and flash of silent lightning lit up the night sky.

"Yeah; this place looks so depressing!" Demyx whined, eyes widening in surprise at the boom of thunder that seemed to shake the ground. Once it quieted, rain began to pour from above, soaking the two boys in no time at all.

"T-That's cold," Axel stuttered, shivering as the cold rain reached his bare skin. Fire plus water could only end badly. Demyx didn't seem bothered at all. Instead, the blond smiled and opened his arms, letting the water hit him freely. "You're crazy. You'll get sick or something…or die."

Demyx scowled. "I'll be fine. I think it feels refreshing." Finally noticing the red head was shivering, he turned to find some sort of shelter. Some of the town's occupants could be seen running into a large, fancy looking building that was set in the center of the First District. "Come on! Maybe you can get warmed up in there." Axel was quick to agree.

There was a handful of people in the building, both wet and dry, some reading books and others getting as close to the fireplace as they could without burning themselves. And…wow. Axel looked around himself; books lined the walls everywhere. Every book known to man must have made it into the oversized library.

"Damn," Demyx mumbled in awe. "You know, I bet Zexion would've—"

"Loved this place? It just so happens that I do; it's my home after all." Demyx and the shivering Axel both turned to meet the oh-so-familiar Cloaked Schemer. "It took you two longer to get here than I thought." His silver-blue eyes turned to Axel and a slight smirk crossed his lips. "Maybe you would like to get warmed up before we speak?"

Axel glared at him, but followed him up the stairs all the same. His normally spiky hair had been flattened by the rain's heavy onslaught, giving him a girlish appearance. Yeah, he thought bitterly, Zexion would take him seriously when he looked like this. He could hear Demyx running to catch up, apparently just getting over the shock of seeing Zexion.

"I knew you two were coming, so I was well prepared," Zexion explained, opening the door to what seemed to be a small study. There was a fire crackling in the fire place, which Axel quickly took advantage of, rushing over and kneeling down in front of it. Did he expect it to be easy to find Roxas? No. Did he expect to get caught in some storm the second he stepped into a new world? Not at all. The red head let out a curse as a thought crossed his mind.

"We don't have any extra clothes," he muttered. Demyx let out a quiet "Oh," and moved closer to the fire as well. "This just sucks."

"As I said, I was well prepared." Zexion left the room for a moment before returning with a box. "In here are clothes for you and Demyx; more suitable traveling clothes. The top pile is for you, Axel, and the bottom is for Demyx."

Demyx reached over and curiously opened the box, pulling out the top pile and getting to his own clothes. There was a long-sleeved dark blue and black striped shirt with a light blue vest to go over top that had a hood. Then, there were loose, black jeans with a belt that matched the color of the vest. Of course, his black boots would complete the mix.

"Hey, I can live with these!" he grinned, holding the shirt in front of himself to see if it would fit. It looked perfect. "Thanks Zexion!"

"Yeah. The bathroom's just across from here." Demyx was out the door before Zexion could finish. "He hasn't changed at all."

Axel only nodded, holding his hands closer to the fire. "How did you know we were coming?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and glancing back at Zexion's turned form. Zexion smirked, closing his eyes thoughtfully.

"You seem paranoid Axel. Worried I'm in a vengeful spirit?" Axel noticeably tensed, his fists clenching slightly. "Don't worry. I actually don't mind that you had me killed like you did; I mean, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"That's some twisted logic you have," Axel sighed, and turned towards the other man. "Now, how did you know we were coming?"

Zexion rubbed his head and for once seemed slightly put off. "I…dreamt it," he muttered, sitting down on the couch. "I've been having a lot of dreams lately. They're dreams of things that will happen, as I quickly learned. I know that you and Demyx are on a search for Roxas. I also know that Roxas has left with Sora and Riku to find you."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise. "He's looking for me? It would have been easy enough to find him if he would have just stayed put. I already know he'd be at the Destiny Islands." Axel cursed, laying his hand against his forehead. He felt so tired all of a sudden.

"He's worried that the Organization is going to get to you," Zexion mumbled, his hands folded together and pressed against his chin thoughtfully. "And I'm afraid I worry for myself as well."

Axel raised an eyebrow at that. Zexion was one of the people he had expected to return to the Organization. He had been a founding member after all. "Why don't you want to go back? You never seemed to mind it before."

"I've learned my lesson. A heart is something that should not be tampered with, and it took losing my own to realize it. I will never risk my heart again," Zexion spoke fiercely, almost passionately. It was definitely a surprise to hear such emotion from Zexion.

"Well, I—"

"Z-Zexy! The storm is getting really—" Axel looked over to the door that had opened without his noticing. There, in the doorway, stood a shy looking girl, looking to be only 5 or 6 years old. She was staring at Axel with large, brown eyes, her white hair hanging in her face slightly.

"Noleta, you can come in," Zexion urged, motioning the little girl in. She obeyed and kept as far away from Axel as possible. "Noleta, this is Axel, an acquaintance of mine. Axel, this is Noleta. She's currently living with me."

It took all of Axel's power not to make some remark on the nickname the child had used for him. _All_ of his power. "Heh, nice to meet you kid."

"Y-Yeah. You too," she whispered, clinging to Zexion's pant leg. In turn, Zexion laid a comforting hand on her head. "I was just…you know…outside..." she stuttered, trying to organize her thoughts enough to make a coherent sentence, but failed.

"The storm; I know. You can stay in here if you want." Noleta nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Axel. "Actually, if you can do me a quick favor, could you get a towel for our guest? His hair is quite a mess." Once again, she nodded, and quickly left the room to fulfill the command.

"Hehe, Zexy?" Zexion's eyes twitched slightly. "What's with that? In fact, what's with the kid?"

"She has no family and no home, so I took her in. 'Zexy' is just a nickname she came up with to shorten my name," Axel continued to laugh, much to the Cloaked Schemer's annoyance. Suddenly, his own eyes lit up in amusement and he turned an 'evil' smirk on the Flurry of Dancing Flame. "We'll just see how you deal when Roxas wants one."

Axel immediately quieted eyes wide in surprise. "W-What?" he spluttered, and all Zexion did was laugh. He _laughed_. "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently, turning away and covering his smile with his hand. Their attention was pulled away as Demyx finally made his return, dry and in his new clothes.

"So, how do I look?" he asked, grinning slightly. Axel snickered when he noticed Zexion's eyes lingering on the blond, before finally pulling away.

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me," Axel grabbed his own clothes and made his way to the bathroom to change.

He had been given a blood red tang top with a black trench coat to wear over top. Just as Demyx's vest, it also had a hood attached to the back. He was also given loose, black jeans; on top of the pile was a pair of black, leather gloves that would allow him to handle his weapons properly.

"Thoughtful," he muttered as he quickly changed into the dry, warm clothing. These would definitely be better to travel in. They weren't as restricting as the clothes he had been wearing before.

He reemerged into the room, noticing that Noleta had returned and was talking to Demyx happily. Really, what was wrong with him that she had been too afraid to move? Axel rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. It didn't matter anyway.

"Demyx, come on. We need to get going," he commanded, motioning for the Melodious Nocturne to follow. Demyx nodded and reluctantly stood to follow.

"Wait," Zexion ordered, standing and following after the two. "I'm going too." Axel crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you have more important things to do; like taking care of that kid?" Zexion glanced back at Noleta and shook his head.

"We all agree that Xemnas is a threat, as well as those who returned to the Organization. Soon, they'll be after me, and I'll have to face up to them alone, unless I go with you two. I already told Noleta that I'd be leaving for awhile and one of the ladies that works for me agreed to watch her." Axel snorted, running a hand through his hair.

"You really had this all though out, didn't you?" he grumbled. "Fine; but I can't promise nothing's gonna happen to you; got it memorized?" Zexion nodded his agreement and walked back to Noleta.

Kneeling in front of her, he murmured, "I suppose I'll be going now. Can you be good?" Noleta turned her head away, eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Do you have to go? Like he said," she started, nudging her head towards Axel. "What if you don't come back? Then what do I do?"

"I will come back," Zexion assured, lightly pressing his forehead to hers. "I promise. I'll come back safely and I will never leave again. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "You better stay safe or I won't help you in the library anymore!"

Zexion chuckled at the childish threat and pulled away, giving the child a quick wave before leaving the room for what could possibly be forever.

* * *

Roxas turned on his makeshift bed, trying his best to get comfortable. Sora had insisted that they stay at Merlin's for the rest of the night, much to Roxas' annoyance. But, he supposed, rest was important. Not that he was getting much rest on the floor. Ugh, it was going to be a long night.

His mind began to drift, and he thought back to his meeting with Terra and Aqua earlier that day. At the thought, he felt the same pull that he did earlier. It was as if he _needed_ to see them again.

"_They're _my_ friends. That's why…"_

Roxas jumped at the voice that sounded so much like his own and turned towards it. He swore someone was sitting there, but as quickly as they came, they were gone. Roxas blinked owlishly and shook his head. Maybe he had been dozing off and said something without realizing it?

"I'm never gonna get to sleep," he groaned, turning to lie on his stomach and pulling the blanket over his shoulders. He closed his eyes tightly, trying once more, though it didn't seem to work.

A silhouette appeared, staring down at Roxas and Sora. The boy smiled slightly before disappearing as if he had never been there to begin with.

Ehehe…any misspelled words or messed up stuff…IT WAS ONE IN THE MORNING, OKAY!? Hehe, just kidding. Hope this chapter was okay. At least Zexion's in the mix now! Let the Zemyx begin!


	7. Chapter 7

**So, with the release of Birth by Sleep in Japan, I'm sure a lot of you will see a lot of nonsense in my previous theories with Terra, Aqua, and Ven, but I refuse to watch any of the videos, or else when I get the game, I won't be interested in it anymore! So, please just go with me.**

Moving on, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I've had plenty of ideas, thanks to a friend RPing with me, but this particular chapter was ridiculously difficult to get out, you know? But hey, here it is!

Chapter 7:

"_Do you remember me Sora?" The brunette looked around sleepily, shaking his head slowly. The voice sounded familiar, true, but in his tried state of mind, he couldn't make out anything. There was a short laugh. "I'm not surprised. It was a long time ago, the last time we met. You did me a favor, one I could never forget or fully repay you for." Sora looked around, no realizing that he was standing on the dock of Destiny Islands._

"_This is a dream," he murmured. "I'm at Merlin's house, right?" He distinctly remembered curling up to Riku, Riku's arms wrapping around him as he whispered a suggestion for their next destination, and Roxas' cursed as he struggled to get comfortable on the hard, wood floor._

"_Yeah. But this isn't quite a dream. I brought you here to talk."_

"_Okay, but who are you?" Sora looked around once more, seeing no one as he expected._

"_I'm right beside you," Sora looked over, and indeed, there was a boy next to him. He let out a startled cry and stumbled back, but a hand caught his arm and pulled him up before you could hit the water. "Sorry!" he laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you!"_

"_R-Roxas?" The boy grinned and shook his head._

"_I expected that. No. Look closer." The boy did look just like Roxas, but the differences were in his attire. The jacket that Roxas always wore was a solid beige color, but half of this boy's jacket was black and the zipper had a different shape. There were two black straps that crossed his chest, forming an 'x'; then there was the golden plate of armor that clung to the boy's arm._

_Sora furrowed his brows, thinking back as far as he could remember. Strangers on the island, a muscular brunette and a blond, both with armor like knights from some fairytale. He remembered a light and a voice asking him to accept another's heart so it wouldn't disappear._

"_I kind of remember," Sora muttered, clawing at his mind for a name. "You joined your heart with mine. I just can't think of—"_

"_Ventus, though I prefer Ven. I'm surprised you remembered me at all." Ven's voice was teasing and he was smiling brightly. "You tend to be a bit absentminded."_

"_You haven't changed at all from what I remember." Sora scratched his head, a look of guilt marring his face._

"_I haven't had a body to age, so I'm exactly the same as I was when I disappeared," Ven let his eyes roam Sora's face, understanding shining in his blue depths. "Hey…you're feeling guilty for forgetting me?"_

"_Well, yeah. You had to be lonely with no one to talk to. Besides, you'd think something like that would stay with me." Ven shook his head, his smile returning._

"_That's not true. Even though you never noticed, I got to know a lot of new people through you. Riku and Kairi, Donald and Goofy, and every other person you met in the other worlds you visited. And through Roxas, I met Axel, Xion, and his friends in Twilight Town. I was never really lonely, so don't worry, okay?" Sora cocked his head and crossed his arms._

"_Through Roxas? What do you mean?" Ven sighed, sitting down and motioning for Sora to do the same. Once settled, Ven began to explain._

"_I'm not quite sure how it happened. When you lost your heart and became a Heartless, Roxas came to exist. You know that." Sora nodded, thinking back to when Riku had informed him of Roxas' existence. "Well, when you lost your heart, mine was with yours. But at that time, my heart actually split into two. One half returned to you when you were restored, while the other joined with Roxas. I think that's why he looks like me."_

"_Oh," Sora looked into the water, his reflection staring back at him. His alone. "Does Roxas have his own heart or is it yours? Is Roxas still a Nobody?" It upset him to think that Roxas may have yet to be complete, to fully belong to himself._

_Ven smiled sadly. "Its there. He hasn't found it yet though. Roxas uses our hearts to make up for what he fears he doesn't have. He feels that there's no proof that his feelings are his own. It eats at him more than he'll ever let on." Sora scowled, shaking his head bitterly._

"_No proof? The feelings he has for Axel can belong to no one else! He's willing to travel to every world in existence just to find him!"_

"_Tell him that. I think he really needs to hear that. Who knows? Maybe that'll be the push he needs to find his heart." Ven sighed, dipping his hand into the water. "Do you think the two of you would be willing to do something for me? If it doesn't interfere with your search, that is."_

"_If we can. What do you need?" Ven seemed reluctant, closing his eyes as if afraid to ask._

"_I don't want to get in the way of Roxas' search for Axel, but I'm desperate. My heart's strong enough now. After being a part of you and Roxas, I'm not afraid of the darkness and I'm confident that I can handle anything it throws at me."_

"_You want your heart back, right?" Ven nodded, almost enthusiastically, but still reluctant. "But how? How do we give it back?"_

"_I don't really know, but Aqua should! Earlier today, Roxas ran into her and Terra. If you find them again, tell them I'm ready…I want to wake up." He said the last part so softly, so hopefully. _

"_How can I say no? I mean…" Sora stood, looking around worriedly as everything began to fade away._

"_You're waking up. It's fine." Ven stood as well, looking at Sora evenly. Sora remembered looking up at this same person in awe when he was a kid. Now they were the same height, both warriors of the keyblade, complete equals._

"_I'll talk to Roxas and Riku. I promise I'll do what I can," Sora rushed through the words as Ven began to fade as well. He didn't care what the blond said. It had to be lonely like this._

"_Thank you Sora…"_

Sora hissed loudly as the sunlight peeked through his eyelids, forcing them shut again. "Ngh…too early!" he whined, but he sat up nonetheless, his promise to Ven fresh in his mind. Now there was the problem with convincing Riku and Roxas, though Roxas was his main concern. He let out a heavy sigh and slouched where he sat.

"That was a heavy sigh," a thick, tired voice called from the corner of the room. Sora glanced over at Roxas, fighting back a grin. He settled for a look of sympathy as the blond yawned loudly. He was huddled in the corner with the blankets wrapped tightly around himself; his eyelids seemed heavy as he struggled to keep them open. Roxas obviously hadn't slept at all.

"Just thinking to myself," he murmured quietly, glancing at the still sleeping Riku. "Hey Roxas…you'd be willing to help someone if they really needed it, right?" Roxas quirked an eyebrow, tightening the blankets around himself. "Especially if you were the only one who could help?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Why?" Roxas eyed the brunette warily, trying to force himself fully awake lest he say something he didn't mean.

Sora explained everything. He told Roxas what he remembered about meeting Ven on the islands when he was still just a little kid, told him about Ven coming to him and hopefully asking him to cooperate in his awakening, his freedom. Roxas listened, nodding now and then, mumbling a response when necessary. When Sora finished, Roxas looked out the window thoughtfully.

"I know you want to find Axel, but this may not take long. And after we do this, maybe Ven and his friend will help us," Sora pleaded, looking at the tired blond. "I promised him I'd try Roxas. We have to find Aqua and Terra! If they left to go somewhere else, we'll have to search the other worlds anyway so you don't really have to stop searching for Axel. Come on Rox."

Roxas chanced a glance at Sora, scowling at the pleading look he was met with. It was borderline puppy eyes, damn him! "Sora, I don't want to stop looking for Axel. If Xemnas finds him—"

"I know Roxas! I want you want to find him, I really do, but think about how Ven must feel! He can only exist through us, not through himself. He's not his own person anymore and he desperately wants to be. You more than anyone should know what that feels like." Roxas flinched at those words, remembering his time as a part of Sora, only being able to watch things unfold without being able to do anything about them. "You had to feel lonely right? Ven's going through that right now, and has been for years."

The blond let out a sigh, eyes narrowing as if angry. He was kind of frustrated, but at the same time he completely understood Sora's determination to help. His other had always been that way from what he gathered, and it wouldn't do if Sora changed now. Said brunette seemed to deflate as the time passed in silence, eyes still pleading with him to help. Suddenly, Roxas stood and walked to the door, pausing to offer Sora a small smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The keyblade master cocked his head, muttering a confused, "What?"

"If we want to find that Aqua girl," Roxas pushed the door open, shivering as the cold winter air replaced the previous warmth, "we need to go before she leaves, if she hasn't already, I mean."

"Are you serious? You're really okay with this? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to Roxas. Axel could be in immediate danger and not even know it," Sora let his words spill out without thinking them over. This made Roxas laugh quietly.

"Don't beg me to help and then turn around, saying you understand if I don't. And don't worry. I have a feeling that Axel knows full and well that he's in trouble, and I think he's safer than we are." The brunette furrowed his brow and cocked his head in a "What do you mean?" kind of way. "Axel was in the Organization for a long time. Even with their new abilities, I think he can handle himself for now. Besides, Ven's friends can use keyblades like us, and if they're willing to offer their help in exchange for ours, all the better. When it comes down to it the Organization won't know what hit them."

"And if they don't decide to help us?" Sora grinned at Roxas' deadpanned look. "Oh, come on now. You don't need something in return for helping someone! Even if they don't help us in return, we'll be fine. Besides, the possibility's still there, you know?"

The blond nodded slightly, glancing at the still sleeping Riku. "What about him?" Sora glanced down, smiling fondly at the other boy. Riku always seemed so peaceful when he slept.

"Let's just let him sleep. We can handle finding Ven's friends ourselves; Riku will come looking for us as soon as he wakes up." Sora bounced out the door, looking back at Roxas expectantly.

"Okay then, I guess. Let's get this done." Roxas smiled at the answering grin, running ahead of the brunette to begin their search.

"Good morning Terra!" Terra glanced up from his breakfast and smiled slightly at Aqua's disheveled appearance.

"Sleep well?" he asked teasingly, smirking at the sharp glare he received. "Don't worry. Neither did I."

Aqua's expression softened as she took the seat across from him, grabbing a menu to look over. "Ven?" she asked softly.

He nodded, leaning his head to rest in his hand. "I had a dream that we were all together again. It was like nothing ever happened and Ven's smile…I never realized how much I missed it until that dream." Aqua let out a snort from behind her menu, laughing at the cliché statement. Terra raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You're so corny! What would Ven say if he heard you say something like that?" Terra rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. What _would_ Ven say if he heard him talk like that? Perhaps he'd have to relay it to him one day just to see. "Anyway, I'm going to get myself a drink and order something for breakfast. Be right back!"

He watched the bluenette walk off, shaking his head slightly. At the very least he had one friend back and he felt that he'd soon have the other. If only he could…no, Aqua had told him quite firmly that only Sora and Roxas would know when Ven was ready to wake. He would just have to be patient and calm until that time came, and in the meantime, he would have to watch the two boys to make sure no harm came to them. Without both of them, Ven could never wake.

"Sora, this is no time to be eating! If we don't catch them before they leave, then who knows when we'll run into them again!" Terra glanced up at the two boys who had just walked into the restaurant, Sora and Roxas both.

"Just a little breakfast, nothing too big. If they haven't left yet, chances are they won't leave for a while. It's pretty early after all." Roxas huffed and rolled his eyes. There was really no arguing with the brunette when he had his mind set on food. "Anyway," Sora grinned, "I can hear your stomach from a mile away."

Roxas' face flushed lightly when his own stomach grumbled in agreement to Sora's argument. "F-Fine, just a quick breakfast, and then back to searching." Sora laughed and pushed the blond into one of the booths.

Terra raised a brow curiously. They were searching for someone…maybe it was the boy Roxas had mentioned he was searching for yesterday or perhaps Riku had run off? No, he wouldn't have left them here stranded. The urge to greet the two halves was just too strong, anything to be near Ven, if only in spirit. Apparently Aqua had the same urge, because the next time Terra glanced over to the two boys, she was beside their table, a small smile on her face.

"Hello again Roxas," she greeted, offering him a smile before turning to Sora. "And…"

"Sora. Um…you're Aqua, right?" Sora seemed surprised with himself. The name just came to him as soon as he'd seen her face, not to mention Ven's nagging voice in the back of his mind calling out to him.

"_That's her! Sora, tell her!"_

"That's right. Did you need something?" Sora's tone was inquiring, but reluctant. Roxas glanced at Sora and nodded encouragingly. "Well, what is it?"

"Its Ven," he murmured, swallowing nervously as when her breath seemed to catch in her throat. "He says he's ready to wake up, but he figured you'd be the only one to know how to go about it." Aqua's eyes watered slightly, a short laugh escaping her.

"Y-Yes, of course!" she laughed, wiping at her eyes. "Its pretty simple, but we need the two of you to manage it. Oh, Terra, did you hear them? Ven's ready!" Terra swallowed hard and nodded.

"We want to help. That's why we were looking for you in the first place." Sora grinned in relief. Roxas on the other hand seemed less than sure. He sighed heavily, glancing at Sora and Aqua. They seemed relieved, happy even, but…

"You don't want to help?" Roxas looked up at the older brunette. Terra was looking at him, his features softened compared to what Roxas had seen of him yesterday. He seemed worried by the blonde's indecision.

"Its not that I _don't_ want to help. I just want to find the person I'm looking for before something bad happens, and now I have to stop to do this. I have nothing against helping Ven, of course, and I'm glad that the three of you will be together again after so long. I just…"

"…wish it were you and Axel." Sora finished, sighing at his other's defeated look. "Come on Roxas. You already said that you knew Axel would be okay for the time being and that he's probably safer than us."

"And this shouldn't take long at all. The longest part will be getting to where Ven is, which isn't far from here." Aqua smiled at Roxas reassuringly. "Please, we can't do this without you."

"If that's not enough," Terra started, crossing his arms thoughtfully, "I'll help you with your search. Ven and Aqua will too, if they wish to."

Roxas stared at the table thoughtfully. He was being selfish, but he truly wanted to find Axel before anything bad happened. "I guess…Axel will have to wait a little longer. But I swear, if anything happens to him, I'm holding the lot of you responsible."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Terra murmured, closing his eyes as the thought of his dream from the previous night becoming a reality filled his thoughts. Soon, maybe this entire mess that they had gone through would seem like nothing more than a bad dream.

Uh…definitely not a great chapter. But if you still wish to review, please don't flame me! Sorry, but I can only reassure that it'll get better.


End file.
